Escuela de amor
by Osamushi
Summary: Basado en un juego. Asume el papel de profesor, controla las emociones, procura ser profesional y no te enamores de tu alumna
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Se me habían desatado los cordones. Me agache y alargue los brazos hacia ellos mientras sujetaba con la boca la rebanada de pan con mermelada que me estaba comiendo.

Tenía un poco de prisa para llegar al instituto, donde trabajaba. El camino siempre resultaba ser desapercibido. La refrescante brisa de la mañana me hacía sentir bien.

"Supongo que ya es hora de comprarme zapatos nuevos"

Tampoco es que los hubiera usado tanto, así que me parecía un desperdicio; aunque de todas formas tenía la impresión de que pasaba más tiempo atándome los cordones que caminando. Sin embargo, fueron el primer amuleto de buena suerte que compre.

"! Buenos días, N!"

"¿Eh? Oh ¿White? Buenos días"

"Siempre se te desatan, ¿eh?"

"Ya ves"

Una chica con uniforme escolar, piel clara y ojos azules me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su castaño cabello siempre lo traía atado en una alta coleta, solo recuerdo alguna vez con el cabello suelto. Su cuerpo al completo se envolvía en un aura delicada y calmada.

No sé por qué me quede mirándola tan fijamente, pero la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza me pareció bastante adorable.

Sorprendido y algo sobrecogido, mordisquee inconscientemente el pan. Maldita sea, no sabía lo mal que estaba.

"¿N? ¿No es de mala educación caminar mientras comes?"

"Si, es que no me daba tiempo"

"¿Te has vuelto a quedar dormido? Deberías levantarte antes ¿eh?, y además por la mañana lo mejor es comer un poco más que solo un pan con mermelada, ¿no crees?, si no te alimentas bien, como profesor no aguantaras tu día"

Vaya discurso. Bueno, sí que quiero controlar más mis mañanas, pero no me es fácil.

Tal como ha dicho, soy su profesor. Imparto clase de historia y literatura, a Touko White la conocí poco antes de saber que sería su profesor, con tantos alumnos, preparar las clases, me es difícil poder dormir temprano.

"Tendré más cuidado, gracias"

"La salud es primero, N"

Touko suele encontrarse conmigo de camino al instituto, y es la delegada principal. Una chica con carácter pero que todo mundo adora.

Cada día me regaña por una cosa distinta, aunque se lo agradezco; no lo hace de forma engreída, simplemente es así.

"¿Quieres algo de beber? Espera un momento"

"Ah, vale"

"Si tienes sed, dilo. Siempre tengo té"

Detuve a White antes de que sacara una botella de agua de la mochila y me termine mi tostada. Que chica tan atenta.

Sinceramente no se quien enseña a quien aquí. Debería seguir su ejemplo; supongo que eso significa que tendré que empezar a madrugar más.

Esto va a ser duro.

"Paso a paso, lo más importante es seguir avanzando ¿no?"

"¿eh?"

"Nunca cambiaras Jejeje"

Oh, no te rías, cada vez que lo haces mi corazón se acelera, esto no es bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo. Parte 2

"¿En serio? Que duro. Jum, creo que la mala es la esposa"

¿Conoces la leyenda urbana sobre una hermosa chica que se junta con los gatos del parque y habla con ellos por horas? Esa es Serena; esta en mi clase al igual que White.

Aquella extraña chica de perfecta apariencia, rodeada de gatos, parecía directamente sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Mientras la observaba sorprendido sentí una mirada fulminándome.

"Oh, míralos. ¿No son White y el profesor? Buenos días"

"Buenos días, Serena, gatitos"

"Sin comentarios, vámonos directo al instituto. Pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido"

Cuando regañe a Serena puso los ojos en blanco e hincho las mejillas, desafiante. Aunque se suponía que Serena era de la misma edad de Touko, era mucho más infantil.

"P- pero… les prometí a los gatos una buena porción de carne, pero solo me queda muy poco pescado"

"Después lo harás. Anda, vamos a clase"

El resto de los profesores me habían comentado que tenía que ser firme con esta chica.

"Oooh, que injusto"

Cada vez que aparto la mirada de ella va y hace algo extraño. Aunque no es que sea mala chica, ni tampoco es tonta, tiene buenas notas y es muy buena en los deportes y la actuación. Solo es una chica extraña.

"N, ¿me llevas a caballito?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, eso…no puedo, perdona Serena"

Aparte su mano de mi hombro rápidamente pero sin soltarla, y aun así no puedo. Aunque seamos alumna y profesor todos pensarían mal de mí.

"!N!"

"¿Hm? Ah, eh… perdona"

Solté su mano y aparte la mirada rápidamente. Serena me dirigió una mirada inocente y una cálida sonrisa, incluso me hizo sonrojar.

Touko me dio un pequeño pellizco.

"¿N? Tenemos que irnos ya"

Pensaba tener una mañana tranquila, pero hasta este punto ya no sería posible.

Touko estuvo callada como siempre y Serena no paraba de hablar sobre los nuevos gatos que había conocido.

"Umm.. ¡¿Dónde estaban?!"

Lo sabia, se había acabado mi tranquilidad


	3. Chapter 3

Escuela de amor

Prologo 3

"! Ya comenzaba a pensar que no aparecerían!"

Lo sabia

Mei como de costumbre nos esperaba, no era nada del otro mundo

Mei tenia gran parecido con Touko, todos las llegaban a confundir, eso había causado ciertos roces entre ellas.

Mei era el arquetipo de una modelo y la multitud se le quedaba mirando alpadar. Bueno, supongo que era normal, lo malo es que nos conociamos desde antes y cada que podia solia estar pegada a mi.

" tranquila Mei, no es tan tarde"

"Oh, que malo eres, pero me alegra que hayas llegado"

"Si, pero no estoy solo"

"Si como sea, buenos dias"

Era una chica brillante, bastante popular. Se rumoreaba que incluso tiene un club de fans.

" vamos o se hará tarde"

"!jum! Eres bastante aburrido cuando te lo propones"

" buenos días Mei, no se tu, pero si seguimos aquí tendremos problemas"

Buena ayuda Touko

"! Ridículo! Pero de acuerdo, vamos"

Mei es muy amable, y eso está bien… pero muchas veces esta de mal humor y acaba metiéndose en problemas. Con el tiempo aprendí que es normal en ella, muchas veces la causa de su mal humor se debe a Touko.

No tengo ningún problema con que ella nos acompañe pero su casa esta tan cerca del instituto que no sé porque nos espera cada día.

"A este paso me regañaran"

Murmure para mí mismo. No era culpa de nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llegamos

"¿No les da vergüenza llegar solo unos minutos antes de cerrar?"

"Vamos, no es tan tarde"

"Mei ¿te importaría dejar que yo hable?"

Frente a nosotros, envuelta en una impotente aura propia de una princesa amazona, se encontraba la profesora Misty: una mujer muy atractiva, solía trabajar en otra región pero termino aquí, es profesora, consejera académica y también es la encargada de supervisar mi trabajo.

"Así es Misty. De verdad lo sentimos, pero tengo que cuidar de mis alumnas, te prometo ser más puntuales"

"! No quiero excusas!"

"! Lo siento!"

"! Bruja mandona obsesiva!"

"! Ah ¡ ¿Qué acabas de decir Mei?"

"!Au!"

¿y por qué me pega a mí?

De todas formas, técnicamente no vamos tarde. Misty es muy estricta. Suele actuar ya desde 10 minutos antes de que algo ocurra.

Las chicas comenzaron a reir muy bajo, Touko me señalo algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Misty.

"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, y por su culpa no pude terminar mi desayuno"

"Si vas a perder el tiempo en comprar algo para comer, deberías levantarte un poco antes. ¿o es que quieres que yo te prepare el desayuno?"

Serena, será mejor que no te comprometas

"Eso mismo le he dicho yo"

Realmente no comprendo a las chicas

"Encima de que llegan tarde me quieren engordar y lo peor es que me roban mi desayuno"

"Si como sea. Pero esto está muy bueno, bruja mandona"

Touko se acercó a mí y me susurro

"Deberías decirle la verdad"

"Tranquila, yo me hare cargo de mis responsabilidades"

"Pero si tu…"

Serena y Mei seguían molestando a Misty con el asunto de la comida.

"No tengo ningún problema con ustedes chicas, solo con él. Llegar tarde por estar entreteniéndose con las estudiantes es…"

"Pero profesora, el no…"

Toque el hombro de Touko para evitar que continuara

"Como castigo, todos limpiaran el gimnasio después de clases. Pueden irse"

Al final nos separamos y me dirigí a la sala de profesores.

Poco después llego Touko, parecía bastante triste

"Lo siento, N"

"No te disculpes"

Eso solo nos hacía sentir peor

Al final de las clases sonó la campaña y todos los estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a irse. Me invadió un extraño sentimiento al pensar que hace algunos años yo era como ellos.

No me había percatado que Touko se había quedado dormida, me acerque para despertarla pero al poner mi mano en su mejilla, despertó asustada y bastante sonrojada

"¡Ah! Ya han terminado las clases. Perdona por dormirme en tu clase"

"No te preocupes por eso, pero debemos irnos"

"La verdad no quiero ir, pero si no lo hago me ira peor"

"Duerme un poco más, yo llevare tus reportes a la sala de profesores y regresare por ti"

"Solo tomare un pequeño descanso e iré enseguida"

"De acuerdo"

"Uh, N"

"Dime"

"Yo quiero…no, nada, gracias por todo"


End file.
